


Story of Another Us

by nintendogs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendogs/pseuds/nintendogs
Summary: Before there was Charlotte, there was Wynona. Before there was sadness, there was love.Before there was all those bullshit feelings towards life that Luke had, there was a girl who made him feel like life was pretty okay.Title credit: 5 Seconds of Summer. You don't really need to read Beside You to understand the story since none of it will really be mentioned in the story, it just focuses on what happened before the events of that story. But feel free to read it if you like!





	Story of Another Us

Before Charlotte, before the cancer, before her death, before all the bullshit and pain; there was Wynona. Luke can remember the day Wynona first walked into his life. Of course he can, how could he ever forget the love of his life?  
  
It was Michael’s surprise birthday party his girlfriend at the time, Crystal, had thrown for him. She had invited their L.A squad, family and close friends to a party venue she rented out for the occasion. Everyone was having fun, drinking and dancing. Luke was sitting with Crystal and Michael, chatting about god knows what, until Arzaylea came back annoyed. She set the shot glasses down carefully on the table, the annoyed expression never leaving her face.  
  
“Arz, what's wrong?” Crystal asked, grabbing a glass.  
  
“The bartender took her damn serving these shots even though there was barely anyone at the bar,” she answered, handing a glass to Luke. “It shouldn't be hard to pour tequila in a little glass. I can do it, even with these nails.”  
  
“Don't worry about it too much,” Luke said. “It's just shots.”  
  
“Yeah, plus she's cool when she's not bartending. I know her through some friends; this bartending gig is a temporary thing for her, from what I heard,” Crystal added. “Now let’s take some shots!”  
  
They clinked glasses, quickly drinking the alcohol. They agreed to drink another round, although this time Luke had volunteered to get it for them so that Arzaylea wouldn’t get too upset with the bartender again. The three went to go dance, to keep their so-called “long wait” as the brunette claimed, busy. Luke didn’t mind, he was starting to get bored of the party, anyway, and he wasn’t really in the mood to listen to Arzaylea’s complaining.  
  
“Five shots of vodka, please,” he asked, pulling out his wallet.  
  
“It’s open bar,” the bartender said. “No need to pull out your wallet.”  
  
He looked up, holding in a gasp. She was, well...beautiful. A work of art. She had curly brown hair that reached almost to her shoulders. She had a nose stud in her left nostril. The blue and white lights of the bar helped show off her light freckles that sprinkled her nose and upper cheeks. The bartender held a soft smile, grabbing the glasses out.  
  
“Pretty slow night, right?” he said, sitting on the bar stool. “Can you actually make it four glasses?”  
  
“It sure is,” she said, pouring the tequila in the glasses. “I don’t mind it though. I like slow nights.”  
  
Her voice was as rich as honey, he thought to himself. It was soft and it gave him those chills, like when you hear a good song, run up and down his spine. “Do you do anything else other than bartending?”  
  
“I just go to the local college few blocks down. I don’t really do anything else, I do some side modeling but it’s nothing too serious, I guess.”  
  
“That’s cool.”  
  
“What do you do?” she asked him, as she was grabbing the glasses.  
  
“I’m in a band, we suck.”  
  
She laughed. He liked making her laugh. He wanted to do it again. “I’m sure you guys don’t suck. What’s your band’s name?”  
  
“5 Seconds of Summer,” he mumbled.  
  
Her eyes widen. She felt a bit embarrassed for asking; like she should have known that he was at a party for his friend, who happens to be in the same goddamn band. She faced palmed, shaking her head. “Sorry, I feel so dumb; I should have known, I’m so sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay.” He gave her a friendly smile, reassuring that it wasn’t a big deal. He wasn’t gonna be a dick and act like she should know who the hell she was talking to. “I’m Luke, Luke Hemmings. I sing and play guitar in my shitty band.”  
  
“I’m Wynona, Wynona Carter. I make mix drinks and study in my shitty community college.” She poured him a glass of water to drink, as he was ignoring the four glasses of tequila that was meant for his friends two songs ago.  
  
They continued talking about themselves. Luke wanted to learn more about her and she seemed to want to know more about him―the one that wasn’t in a successful band that travels worldwide and sells millions of records. He really liked that about her, despite the fact that they haven’t known each other for that long, she was more interested in the Luke that was a dad to his precious pup Petunia and the Luke that loved watching comedy movies every weekend; not the Luke that the fans drolled over and the one the tabloids tried to exploit to make some money.  
  
He was fortunate that the night was slow, so there were very little interruptions when people would ask for a drink. However, he was not fortunate when an upset Arzaylea came to retrieve Luke after a few more songs of his absence and the absence of the alcohol he was supposed to supply to them six songs ago.  
  
“Luke, did you forget about the shots?” she asked him, interrupting their conversation about his sweet pit bull back at his flat. “Or did she take her time giving you the shots?”  
  
“I’m sor―”  
  
“Come on, Luke,” she said, grabbing two of the shots and interrupting the curly headed girl. She quickly left back to the table, not before shooting Wynona a glare.  
  
Luke awkwardly grabbed the shots, but purposely spilling them. “Shit, I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay, let me get you another two shots and a towel,” she said. As she got the towel, she quickly wiped down the counter before it could spill onto the ground. “Don’t feel bad, accidents happen.”  
  
“It’s not that,” he mumbled, picking up the glasses. “I mean, yeah, I’m sorry for makin’ a mess but I’m sorry that she was being rude to ya.”  
  
“It’s not a big deal, Luke. I deal with customers like that all the time, some a lot worse than that too.”  
  
He carefully grabbed the glasses, giving her a smile. “Thanks.”  
  
“No problem.” She smiled, before going off to serve another customer.  
  
He came back to the table, finding more friends have joined in. Calum, Ashton, Jack, Casey, and Iain were sitting and chatting amongst themselves. Crystal and Michael had the shots with them as Arzaylea was on her phone. The blond boy placed the shots on the table.  
  
“What took you so long?” Arzaylea asked, putting her phone down.  
  
“We had a mess with the other two shots.”  
  
“Did she spill them?” She frowned.  
  
“No, no, no, no, no; I did on accident,” he claimed, though leaving out that it was on purpose so he could have a little bit more time with her.  
  
“Luke, you don’t need to cover for her.”  
  
“I’m honest, god, why do you have a thing against her?” he asked her, now getting upset at his  _girlfriend_  over this girl he met almost half an hour ago.  
  
The brunette was a bit shocked by the sudden question, but she just went back to looking at her phone. “She gives me a weird vibe. And did you see that way she was looking at you? It was like she she had a crush on you or something!”  
  
“She did? I mean, uh, it’s nothing to worry about, Arz. I’ll get the boys a shot, be right back.”  
  
And before she could respond, Luke quickly walked away from her to see the adorable freckled beauty. As he approached the bar, he made himself comfortable at his old stool, waiting for her to finish serving one of Arzaylea’s friends. “Excuse me, miss, may I have four shots?” he asks in his best American accent.  
  
She turns, giving him a giggle and a smile. “Your friends sure do like to drink.”  
  
He smiles back at her. “Nah, four more mates have joined our motley crue.”  
  
“And you’re not gonna get yourself a drink?” she asked as she was pouring tequila in the glasses. “Not even a water?”  
  
“Well now that you’re offering, a water sounds great,” he jokes.  
  
“Coming right up, I make a mean water; I’ve never had a complaint,” Wynona jokes back.  
  
They laugh and continue on joking, until he realizes that he needed to return with the shots before Arzaylea got upset. “Well thank you for the laughs, the water, and the shots, I’m sure that I will be back for more.”  
  
She smiles at this. “Of course, I’ll be waiting.”  
  
He leaves again and this ends up being a cycle for Luke. Someone wants a drink, he goes to get it for them while making quick conversation. He returns until he realizes he drank all of his water or someone else wants a drink that he insists that he will go it for them. It went on for two hours until Ashton insisted that he could get his own drink, but Luke insisted on at least coming with him to get his twelfth glass of water.  
  
“Oi mate, I’m a man not a boy, I can get a beer by myself, alright?” Ashton said, giving his friend a weird look.  
  
“I know, lad, but I’m getting a water so I gotta head to the bar anyway.”  
  
“You’ve been drinking a lot of water, I think you’ve had enough, drink something stronger and live a little, yeah?”  
  
“I guess so now that Arzaylea got an Uber back to her place,” he said.  
  
As they approached the bar, so did Wynona with a smile. “Fancy seeing you again, Mr. Hemmings. Who’s your friend?”  
  
Ashton quickly flashes a smirk towards his friend, putting an arm around his shoulders as he sees him blushing. “This, Ms. Carter, is uh, Mr. Ashton Irwin. He plays drums in my shitty band that I told you about.”  
  
The sandy blond male gives a fake hurt expression, putting a hand on his chest. “I happen to think we’re pretty bad ass,  _Mr. Hemmings._ ”  
  
“I agree with Mr. Irwin here,” she says, smiling at the tensed blond boy. “I checked out one of your songs during my break, I really love your sound!”  
  
“It’s always nice to meet fans,” Ashton replies. “Especially fans who don’t mind serving me and my mate some beer. Two Bud Lights, please.”  
  
“Coming right up.”  
  
As she left to get more glasses, Ashton turned to his friend who was sitting on his reserved stool. He sat on the stool next to him. “Do you have a crush on the bartender? Is that why you’ve been coming to the bar constantly?”  
  
“Ash, I have a girlfriend,” he grumbled out.  
  
“A girlfriend that management set you up for PR. She’s cute and she seems to like your company, I support it. If you like her, go for it. I don’t see why not.”  
  
“Please, leave it,” he plead. Ashton only shrugged it off, waiting for Wynona to serve the drinks.  
  
When the curly haired girl came back with more glasses and served the boys their beer, they continued to make short conversation until their friends came to interrupt their conversation.  
  
“Lads!” Calum shouted, “Where have ya been?”  
  
“At the bar, clearly,” Luke stated.  
  
Michael ordered a round of beers for the boys. Crystal excused herself to the bathroom. When Wynona was too busy to listen to their conversation, Ashton told the boys about Luke’s crush on her. The boys had teased him, obnoxiously and loudly. Of course, they were shit faced. When Wynona came back and handed them their beers, Michael took the chance to do what he did best―embarrass Luke.  
  
“Oi! Luke’s lady friend!” he exclaimed. She gave him an amused look. “Do you fancy my friend, Luke here?”  
  
“Uh―”  
  
“Oh god.” Luke hid his face in embarrassment.  
  
“Luke’s lady friend, you should go out with him. He is nice, funny, and he has a dog.” He chugged his beer, his friends (except an ashamed Luke) staring at him in awe. “And plus it’s my birthday and my birthday party so as a gift other than your lovely bartending services, you go out with my mate. What do you think?”  
  
“Okay,” she says, giving them an amused smirk at the boys as they stare at her now in awe. They were shit faced as fuck. Luke looks up, shocked. “And not only as a birthday present to you but because I think he’s really cool.”  
  
The boys cheer at Michael’s success in getting their friend a date. Wynona only laughs, writing her phone number on a napkin. She hands it to the blond boy, who is blushing like mad and is still in shock at the events that occurred right in front of him.  
  
“I’ll be waiting for a text, yeah?” she says, giving him a smile.  
  
“Of course,” he responds, the only words that manage to escape his lips.  
  
“Good.”  
  
He catches up with his friends, who left back to their table. He looks at the napkin before putting it into his pocket.  


 

_Wynona :)_  
_213-505-0716_  
 _Send pics of your doggo!! xoxo_

  
  
Yeah, he was definitely gonna text her.


End file.
